


I'll see you soon

by sgt_lipton



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 8/8 cried whilst writing it, Angst, Death, Dying Confessions, I'm Sorry, M/M, This is really sad, WW2, angstity angst angst, so so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_lipton/pseuds/sgt_lipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sad and gay<br/>Gene just isn't ready to let Babe go</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you soon

**Author's Note:**

> Second thing yay! Sorry it's short but I'm terrible at long things because I give up
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this is based on the actors portrayals in the miniseries 'Band of Brothers'. No disrespect whatsoever is meant to the men that bravely fought for the good of their country, mine, and many others

"Medic!"

Gene Roe heard the desperate cry for help over the incessant machine gun rounds and German artillery. He couldn't tell who it was by the voice alone, he rarely could. He just heard someone in need of help, someone he needed to get to. He sprung out of his foxhole and ran steadily towards the source of the screams. Earth was thrown up all around him as shells tore into the nearly solid ground. Occasionally ducking behind a tree for cover, he kept running as the now hoarse voice became louder and louder. Eventually, he reached the spot where Guarnere was crouched over a limp body. He made the final dash over to the wounded man, but stopped as soon as he caught sight of the terrified face.

Babe.

* * *

 

Gene stood impossibly still, his brain whirring away furiously. For the slightest of moments, his brain thought rationally.

_'He's dead'_

He knew this from the first glance. One shot to the stomach, clean through. Excessive amounts of crimson blood spilling onto the newly fallen snow. Babe was shaking, his eyes vacantly staring at the pale sky. Despite this, Gene snapped out of his trance and slid towards his friend. He gave Guarnere a glance, telling him that he didn't need to stay, that he needed to reach cover. As he sprinted away, Gene looked around to realise that it was just him, Babe, and a truckload of German artillery.

* * *

 

"Hey Heffron, stay with me," Gene coaxed, whipping out his scissors and, with trembling hands, cutting open the bloodstained shirt.

For the first time since the doc had arrived, Babe seemed to acknowledge his presence.

"Gene," he sighed.

Gene tore open a packet of sulfur powder and sprinkled it over the wound. Blood was spurting from it at an alarming rate, but Gene ignored it. Babe wasn't going to die. He wasn't. Searching frantically for a bandage before realising he didn't have one, Gene pressed his hands forcefully against Babe's stomach, hoping, praying for the bleeding to stop. The warmth of it was in stark contrast to his near frozen hands. He shot a quick glance at Babe again. He looked terrified, and it ripped at the doc's insides. He didn't want to get close to any of the soldiers, he was told not to when he was being trained. He never wanted to prioritise one life over another due to friendship. But with Babe, it was different. He couldn't help but look out for the redhead as he ran towards the enemy lines, and whenever he heard the shrill cry for his assistance he always prayed that it wasn't Babe. Because, despite his best efforts, he had fallen for him. He didn't really know why, but there was something about the way he smiled, always with a hint of boyhood cheekiness playing on his features. There was something about the way he spoke, the way he always sounded so full of life and emotion, keeping hold of his humanity in a situation where many would've let it slip away. There was something about he way he always looked out for Gene, making sure he was eating enough or had someone to talk to because he noticed that Gene never seemed to talk to anyone. Gene didn't mean to fall, but he had.

* * *

 

Now, it was Babe who was falling. His life was tumbling through the hands of Gene, who was frantically trying to stop the flow of blood. The exit wound, however, was still bleeding furiously as the snow became stained a deeper and deeper shade of red.

"Hey Gene," Babe spluttered, drawing the doc from his thoughts. "Am I dying?"

"No Heffron, no you're not, you gon' make it," Gene mumbled, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

Explosions rang in the distance and right next to them as Babe chuckled softly, blood bubbling up and spelling out of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am Gene. Finally found my ticket out of this godawful war."

Gene felt a lump rise in his throat as desperate tears sprung in his eyes.

"Don't think like that Babe, you ain't getting off that easily."

Gene's voice cracked as he spoke, betraying the strong emotions that were surging within him.

"Gene, you called me Babe again," Babe smiled, shaking less than he was before.

"Yeah, I did Babe, I sure did. You make it through this I swear to god I'll never call you Heffron again."

Gene moved one of his hands to Babe's face, cupping it gently. Babe leant feebly into him.

"I should'a told you sooner," Babe murmured, eyelids beginning to slip.

"Look at me Babe, look at me. Tell me what?"

Another weak chuckle escaped the ginger man's mouth, bringing more blood with it.

"I love you, you ass."

This pushed Gene over the edge, tears flowing down his face without restraint.

"Babe, you can't leave me now, you can't just say that and leave, you can't."

Babe mustered up all his strength to place his hand on top of Gene's and intertwine their fingers.

"I love you," Gene whispered through harsh sobs.

"I'll see you soon," Babe whispered hoarsely, before exhaling slowly.

* * *

 

He didn't breathe in again.

* * *

 

Silence had fallen over the splintered woods. Trees and dirt and bodies lay haphazardly across the stained, snow laden floor. Hiding behind a large oak tree lay a doctor and a dead man. Gene was curled up tightly to Babe's lifeless body, clutching it like nothing else mattered. The now dry tears on his face left streaks through the ingrained dirt. They were both covered in blood, it coated their clothing and their faces and their hair. It tainted the snow around them. Crimson was the only colour in a world of grey. Their hands were still knotted together, cementing their bond between life and death. Cries of medic could be heard in the distance, but Gene was oblivious. The only thing he had was Babe and now he was gone. Boots pounded closer to him, although they still sounded distant. Somewhere in his brain, he registered the voice of Lipton, at first firm but gradually filling with more concern. Slowly, he was drawn out of his trance and looked at Lipton. He then looked down at his hand, still attached to Babe. Without thinking, he reached out to pull his eyelids over his half exposed eyeballs and gently removed his dog tags. Turning the cold pieces of metal in his blood stained hands, he lifted them up and secured them around his neck. He gave Lip another look before he planted a light kiss on the forehead of the man sprawled in front of him. Running his hands through Babe's damp hair for the last time, he turned around and trudged away, leaving Lip with the body. Gene was convinced that, along with Babe, a part of him had just died.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry  
> I definitely didn't cry when I wrote this (I did)


End file.
